Promise (episode)
| translation title = Yakusoku | image = Raku's Pendant.PNG | scenario = Yukito Kizawa | storyboard = Takashi Kawabata | production = Takashi Kawabata | director = Kazuya Shiotsuki; Akihisa Takano; Junichi Takaoka; Hatsue Nakayama | end card = Hirokazu Koyama (TYPE-MOON) | airdate = January 11, 2014 | hulu = Watch here | previous = None | next = Encounter |crunchyroll = Watch Here|image 1 = |other airdates = October 6, 2018 (United States)}} '''Promise '(ヤクソク, ''Yakusoku) is the very first episode of the Nisekoi series that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode premiered on January 11, 2014. Overview Raku Ichijō , the son of a Yakuza boss, wishes to live an ordinary life and become a public servant. On the way to school he was kneed in the face by a girl who quickly ran away in a hurry. He later gets tended by Kosaki Onodera, a sweet classmate whom he has a crush on. The teacher announces a new transfer student, Chitoge Kirisaki, who happens to be the girl who crashed into Raku, and they start arguing. Raku realizes he has lost his locket that contains memories of his first love, because of the collision, and asks Chitoge to help look for it. After several days their relationship gets worse that Raku tells Chitoge to stop looking. Chitoge eventually finds and returns the locket. Afterwards, Raku's father tells Raku that he is to be in a fake dating relationship with a girl from a rival gang in order for their gangs to make peace, but the girl turns out to be Chitoge. Characters Debut *Raku Ichijō *Chitoge Kirisaki *Kosaki Onodera *Shū Maiko *Ryuu *Raku's father *Shue Clan Episode notes Character revelations * It is shown how Raku got his pendant, which ten years ago he made a promise with a yet revealed girl. * Known is that Raku is a extremely good at cooking, which later is known that he is too precise, which can be the reason why his cooking is good. *Raku is the second head of the Yakuza, although he doesn't want anything to do with that. *It is revealed that Raku has feeling for Onodera. *It is revealed that Onodera actually knows about the pendant Raku has. *Chitoge is not very good in Japanese, though she can speak Japanese very great. *Chitoge is an extremely great athlete knowing that she can perfectly balance herself by climbing on walls, also she is extremely strong. *At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Chitoge is the daughter of the boss of the Bee Hive Gang. Trivia * This episode is adapted from Chapter 1 that contains to have the same title as the chapter. * At the end of the episode, an end card is shown to be illustrated by Hirokazu Koyama from the company TYPE-MOON. * This episode doesn't play an ending outro and instead plays the opening at the end of the episode. Differences between anime and manga * In the manga, it was never showed how extend Raku was cooking for his subordinates. * Raku's father told Raku in the manga that he has something important to tell him, soon instead in the manga for a few days. * There is a scene cut where Raku was brought to school with a limousine. In the manga, it was shown that his father right-hand man was yelling to his fellow subordinates to prepare a limousine when Raku was about to get late to school. * In the manga, one of the members of the Yakuza was threating a student of Raku's school, which Raku threw his shoe at him. That scene was left out in the anime. * In the manga, there was a member of the Yakuza who's ear was shot off, that text was left out in the anime and also the bandage on his ear. * Chitoge was not seen with bread in her mouth and also where she knees Raku. It was told on how Chitoge approached Raku in manga but was shown how in the anime. * In the manga, Shū tells Raku that there is a transfer student coming at their school. That scene was left out in the anime. * In the manga, after Chitoge hits Raku, his bandage was removed, but in the anime it was still added. * There was a scene in the manga were Raku and Chitoge were talking to each other outside of the classroom before they were sitting next to each other. That scene was not added to the anime. Category:Episodes